monstercatfandomcom-20200222-history
Half an Orange
Half an Orange, composing of Andrew Spellman & Michael Maloof, is a duo of electronic producers based in Ohio. Timeline 2018 June * June 26, 2018: Half an Orange released their debut Monstercat single, Old Friends (feat. Blonde Maze). The song, which was Blonde Maze's only Monstercat appearance, was featured on Monstercat Instinct Vol. 2. October * October 9, 2018: Half an Orange released their second single on Monstercat, Left Behind, in collaboration with Inukshuk. The song, which was Inukshuk's only appearance on Monstercat, was featured on Monstercat Instinct Vol. 2 along with Old Friends. 2019 February * February 8, 2019: Half an Orange released their third single on Monstercat, Given Up. This song was featured on Monstercat Instinct Vol. 3. March * March 15, 2019: Half an Orange released their debut EP on Monstercat, Mostly We Grow EP Pt. 1. This EP features all of their previously-released songs on the label, a song previously released off-label, and an original track. It was confirmed that a second part to the EP would be uploaded in the summer. *# Old Friends (feat. Blonde Maze) *# Left Behind (with Inukshuk) *# Given Up *# Buzz Lightyear *# End of the Moon ** End of the Moon was featured on Monstercat Instinct Vol. 3 along with Given Up. May * May 15, 2019: WRLD created a remix of Half an Orange's track Buzz Lightyear. July * July 22, 2019: Half an Orange released Playing with the Boys (feat. Alli Simms), which is a cover of Kenny Loggins' song of the same name. It is part of the Rocket League Radical Summer album, but was not released on an official Monstercat YouTube channel. August * August 13, 2019: Half an Orange released their fourth single, Sunscreen, which is part of their second EP, Mostly We Grow EP Pt. 2. This song was featured on Monstercat Instinct Vol. 4. September * September 3. 2019: Half an Orange released their fifth single, Blink 182, which features uncredited vocals by Katy Jean. It is part of their second EP, Mostly We Grow EP Pt. 2, and was featured on Monstercat Instinct Vol. 4. November * November 1, 2019: Half an Orange released their sixth single, Mark Twain. It is part of their second EP, Mostly We Grow EP Pt. 2, and was featured on Monstercat Instinct Vol. 5. 2020 February * February 4, 2020: Half an Orange released their seventh single Time Travel Kool Aid, in collaboration with Ephixa. This song was featured on Monstercat Instinct Vol. 5. Monstercat uploads # Old Friends (feat. Blonde Maze) #* June 26, 2018 # Left Behind (with Inukshuk) #* October 9, 2018 # Given Up #* February 8, 2019 # End of the Moon #* March 15, 2019) # Buzz Lightyear (WRLD Remix) #* May 15, 2019 # Playing with the Boys (feat. Alli Simms) #* July 22, 2019 # Sunscreen #* August 13, 2019 # Blink 182 #* September 3, 2019 # Mark Twain #* November 1, 2019 # Time Travel Kool Aid (with Ephixa) #* February 4, 2020 Trivia * Half an Orange''' '''came up with their name when one of its members (Michael) lived in Brazil. There, it is a common saying that says that everyone is just half an orange, and that their other half is out there somewhere. Category:Artists Category:Half an Orange discography